The Slytherin Potter
by Ebony Starstorm
Summary: Daniel Potter has never been dishonourable. When a woman dies leaving him with a second teenage son, he collects him. This is what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

You could say a lot of things about Daniel Potter, but not that he was dishonorable.

A prostitute had just died.

This in itself would not, you might think be a reason for a man to stir himself.

But this prostitute was different.

She left behind a teenage boy, Daniel's son.

In her youth this woman had been a master of illusion, and traces of it lingered upon her son.

While he had Daniel's height and slight build, a glamour charm hid his true features.

With a grimace he kept walking down the long, dusty avenue to his destination.

Tread Lightly orphanage.

As he entered his eyes quickly sought out the object of his search.

There, curled in a corner reading was his son.

The boy was thirteen, two years younger than James.

You wouldn't know it to look at him.

His thin frame only just fit into a corner designed for much fatter, older teenagers.

With a flick of his wand, Daniel disabled the glamour, and looked for the first time upon his sons true features.

He was identical in every way but two to James.

One, his eyes were a light purple, the same as his mothers had been.

Two, he looked up at Daniel without a squint.

The last thought before the confused boy slipped into unconsciousness was, fittingly, oh hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The room swam around the boys head as he came to; he'd never been here before. This was totally unlike any room at the orphanage.

"Hey," said a soft voice at his side, one he recognized from school.

"Hey," he replied; his voice had started breaking at the start of the holidays, and it fluctuated between childish treble and a deep baritone.

(AN- know who he is yet?)

"James," snapped an adult voice, "what are you doing?"

"I only said hey, Dad, he is my little brother."

The boy on the bed felt something cold and very heavy settle in the deepest depths of his stomach at these words.

"Wha?" was all he managed to say as his mind processed this.

"You are; you know… What's your name?"

"What, my real one?"

"_No_, however many fake ones you have, _yes_ your real one!"

"Jason."

"Hmm, Jason Potter, could have been worse I suppose."

"No, not Jason _Potter_, Jason"

"What house are you in?"

"James," the adult, presumably his father (and Jason's too, now he thought of it,) interrupted,

"He will be re-sorted when he returns to Hogwarts, I just owled Dumbledore, and he confirmed it."

"What? I've already been sorted."

"That house is not suitable Jason, you will be re-sorted."

"I'll just get Slytherin again anyway, so what's the point?"

"No arguments Jason."

He left the room, well, stormed was probably the better word.

"You're in _Slytherin_?"

"Yeah, Potter, I am."

"Uh, you're as much a Potter as I am and you're younger than me, so _why_ did you just call me that?"

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Apology accepted, now can I get you anything, food, a good chick magazine…"

"Have you got any decent books?"

"Books, god, you're just like Remus!"

"Have you?"

"Yeah, loads, but I don't read them."

"Why not, books bore you or something?"

"Never really thought of it like that before, I just prefer Quiddich and broomsticks, you any good at flying?"

"I'm alright; I beat Falmouth in a straight race."

"Alright, that's bloody _brilliant_ mate. Are you on the team?"

"No, I like flying, but I'm afraid of the consequences."

"What consequences?"

"I'm clumsy; I'd knock someone off their broom trying to turn."

(AN2 Cough Yeah right cough)

"You can't be that bad, not if you raced the Slytherin captain and won…" He tailed off, eyes going wide,

"That's not possible, you're not… please tell me your not…"

"Not what?"

"You're the seeker, aren't you? The one they call Shadow, the one that no-one has a clue about identity wise."

"Yeah, I am." This was said as a statement of fact, with no emotion tainting the words.

"But you were the seeker when I was a Second Year; you're two years younger than me!"

"Yeah, physically, so what"

"How old were you when you went to Hogwarts?" James demanded.

"Nine," Jason whispered, eyes downcast.

This is a turn up, isn't it folks?

French Chipmunk, Yes, as I hate the Dursley's so won't send Harry there, I promise 

DreamRiderau, Thanks for your review, yes he is, and yes I plan on finishing my stories. Just not yet 

Yay, all these lovely reviews! Thanks Guys!


End file.
